


The dragon and the prince

by Muhua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhua/pseuds/Muhua
Summary: 「我是青葉王國的及川徹，」他脫口而出。「你能綁架我嗎？」
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The dragon and the prince

青綠色旗幟用上等絲線繡了白色的國徽，參天尖塔聳立在繁忙熱鬧的城鎮中。王城的城鎮建築屋頂多是磚紅瓦片，與中央城堡的象牙白形成強烈對比。青葉王國的王城座落於大陸西方，繁榮的城鎮外一面是被險峻山峰環繞的草原，幾座農舍座落上，另一面則是熱鬧非凡的港口。

這是一個奇異生物尚在大陸上遊走的年代，戰爭已經平息許久，然而隨著人類發展，那些活在傳說中的生物正在逐漸褪色為古老傳說裡的一抹影子。

將真實精心裝飾的精靈隱居進最深邃的樹林，用每妙歌聲迷惑人心的美人魚移居深海。就連曾經被當作戰士坐騎的飛龍也在過去的戰爭中幾乎被消滅。

和煦的微風透過敞開的窗湧入被午後陽光點亮的辦公室，精裝的厚重書籍被一疊疊堆起，細小的灰塵在一片金黃中漫無目的墜落，又在下一個輕微的動作中揚起。泛黃的舊書頁散發它們獨特的氣味，及川稱不上喜歡，只能說還能忍受⸺比起乏味的文書工作，他更喜歡在訓練場上揮灑汗水，提升自己，擊敗對手⸺這也不代表他真的有讀進任何一個字。書頁的重量在他手中沉甸甸的，壓著未來的重量。

一張與他國聯姻的信紙被壓在厚重的古書下，他連看也不想看，只期望自己能在遊走在神話生物的世界中，暫時脫離現實生活。

開門的聲音攪動精心營造的靜謐，一名的男侍恭敬的站在門外，滿頭大汗卻依然維持城堡裡規定的禮儀。「殿下，提醒您，今晚有一場晚宴。」他說。

「我知道，」及川從閱讀到一半的古書中抬起頭，敞開的書頁上是一條用咖啡色墨水繪製的古代巨龍，旁邊用秀麗的字體標註著龍的習性與相關研究。「禮服放在我房間裡就可以了。」

那名侍衛恭敬的行了個禮，輕輕把門帶上。青葉王國的王子向來都該知道自己必須做什麼。

及川的注意力再次回到他假裝閱讀的書上，注意到整篇關於飛龍的文章中，標註在屠龍方式下的一行小字。

“龍的一生會選定一個伴侶，如果伴侶死去，僅剩的那隻也會心痛致死。”

／

一日的最後一絲陽光沉入遠山之後，幾簇暮靄的灰燼掛在天邊，從雲層上俯瞰，是一望無際的草原，綿延的青草一直延伸到某坐險峻的山。

岩泉獨自翱翔在飛雲之上，他打了個哈欠，這已經是他在五分鐘內打的第三個哈欠了⸺連日的飛行使他疲憊不堪，卻急於返家而不願降落休息。來時同行的旅伴並未隨他踏上返程，而是停留在他幾天前離開的小鎮，陪伴他的伴侶。

世界上的飛龍所剩不多，尤其是岩泉這樣還能化為人形的龍。不久前告別岩泉的前輩也是其中之一⸺儘管很快就不是了，前輩已經是非常年老的龍，是百年前大陸戰爭中的倖存者，他去另外一個小鎮陪伴垂死的伴侶，很快也會跟著他的伴侶一起離開。

龍的睡眠方式跟人類不同，他們能在飛行中閉上一隻眼睛補充能量，只用一隻眼睛注意前方，借此支持日以繼夜的飛行。唯一的副作用是對周遭的警覺度會降低，而且每次飛行後會疲憊不堪。

岩泉繼續在預計的最短路線上飛行，極度渴望能早點返回他的洞穴，早點得到一頓充足的睡眠，沒有注意到自己即將飛入青葉王國王城的上空。

／

在及川參加過的無數個晚宴中，這場並無任何特別之處。同樣的致詞、同樣的擺設、同樣的賓客、同樣的華服。又一名穿著華麗的女子來他面前自我介紹，及川對她勾起一個令女性神魂顛倒的微笑，禮貌的回了幾句自己馬上就會忘記的話。

宮廷裡的一切對他來說無比乏味，他還寧願去下午時的書房繼續研究飛龍。不可否認，飛龍是很神奇的傳說生物，只要撇開那些飛龍擄走公主的傳說。

「殿下。」招呼完另一位貴族後，一位粉色短髮的侍衛叫住他，若那位貴族走遠，他大概就會直呼及川的姓名。等到貴族真的走遠後，及川被這位擅離職守的侍衛拖到他站崗的角落。

「阿卷⸺」

「噓，看那邊。」花卷指著及川自己的父親。「你父王剛剛是在跟他國使節談聯姻嗎？」

及川對此事沒有表現出一絲驚訝，「我不知道，可能吧。」

看出自己的朋友不想談論這件事，花卷轉而分享另一件趣聞：「我剛聽說南方邊界的衛兵幾天前在天空上看到一條龍朝北方飛。」花卷神秘的說。「根據我們被迫記住的知識，而且他沒有改變方向，那隻龍今晚會出現在北方天空。」

及川很懷疑朋友的消息的可信度，但他默默在腦海的代辦事項裡新增一項。

熄燈後的城堡陷入一偏寂靜，只有偶爾傳來走廊衛兵走動的聲音與他們鎧甲的金屬碰撞聲。

及川把房間裡所有蠟燭撚息，就著月光用手指描繪下午那本關於巨龍的研究上生動的插圖，鼓動的心跳蓋過所有雜音，彷彿又回到過去那些因為各式各樣的小事而興奮不已的日子。

鐘聲敲響十一下，敲開他秘密計劃的序幕。他稍早支開駐守在他門前的衛兵，此時他房門前的走廊空無一人。他翻過低矮窗櫺，繞開巡守衛兵的路線。

照理來說，沒人能在這個時段出城，但國王的晚宴結束後，很多莊園就在王城近郊的貴族會選擇直接回家，而不是整理一夜的行李，在城內找一間旅館借宿。及川算準了時間。

他在馬廄裡找到自己的馬，放好鞍具，在斗篷的遮掩下成功混入某個貴族的車隊中。及川沒穿戴訓練時的厚重鎧甲，除了配劍和身上的斗篷之外只帶了一個後背包，裡面裝有水壺、乾糧、一套換洗衣物和那本飛龍研究。

城外的草原空曠荒涼，幾條被長草掩蓋的溪流在黑夜中低聲吟唱。點點坐落在田野間的農舍或莊園皆已熄燈，只有他噠噠的馬蹄壓過疏於整理的雜草，劃破夜晚的寧靜。

他一路策馬在鄉間道路奔馳，比起尋找巨龍，更多是享受自由的風。

及川沒有點油燈，因為今晚的天空清澈，草上銀光流轉，大地沐浴在銀色月光中。

出了城外一段距離，正當及川想下馬漫步，晴朗的天空突然出現一片遮住月光的巨大雲朵。四周霎時變得昏暗，風大力刮起，吹開他厚重的斗篷，穿透及川身上那些本來就不保暖的輕便衣物。

及川見周遭暗了下來，急忙翻出收在鞍具一側袋子裡的火柴，點了幾次火卻都被遲遲不停止的強風吹息。

周遭的聲音都靜止下來，墨黑的夜中，只剩及川好不容易終於點起來的油燈散發微弱的光芒。

及川冷得打了個噴嚏，方才那陣風冷卻了騎馬時累積的熱量，現在冰冷的汗浸濕他輕薄的衣衫。及川又打了個噴嚏，那些藏在黑夜了的恐懼和不安爬上他的背脊，及川的馬高聲嘶鳴，蹬高前肢，他什麼都還來不及做，牠就沿著來時的路跑走了。

他一個人被留在曠野中，沒有燈光，沒有做騎。他甚至不知道那片雲何時會散去，皎潔的月光何時會再為他指引前路。

黑夜裡的時間流動難以計算，在不知道多久以後，他看見不遠處一抹閃爍的光亮。金光起先強烈純粹，燃燒夜裡某種看不見的物質，它持續一段時間，然後弱化為螢火蟲尾部那樣閃爍的微光，描繪著一個成年男子高度的身形。

及川循著光亮走去，但那抹光越來越弱，到最後彷彿不曾存在過的幻象。

直到金光完全褪去，及川才發現自己屏氣凝神，好像剛目睹一場神聖的儀式。月光再次輕柔的覆上萬物，與方才燦爛的金光相比卻是黯然失色。

一名男子站在潺潺小溪旁，宛如精靈仙塵的銀粉披在他赤裸的上半身上，深刻的肌肉線條雕刻出粗獷精實的身材，膚色在一片銀白中泛著冷光，下半身則包覆在鎧甲似的白色硬殼中。

他矮下身汲取溪水，及川與他的距離還沒近的能夠看到晶瑩溪水濺濕肌膚的樣子。

專心喝水的男子顯然沒注意到他的存在，及川邊想邊朝男子背後悄悄靠近，自認沒發出任何細微的聲響。

男子停下動作，倏的站直，彷彿背後也長了眼睛。一雙不屬於人類的瞳孔細小狹長，虹膜是鮮豔的綠色，即便在黑夜中還是鮮明而奇異。

及川的目光尷尬的對上那名男子，幾乎被其中的凌厲釘在原地。很難從那雙眼中看出情緒，但及川牽起嘴角，露出一個薄弱的微笑：「呃…」他聽見自己虛弱的聲音說，「你好？」第一次遇見傳說生物的激動在他的血液裡翻滾。

及川試著接近那名男子，放心的發現男子並沒有因為他的動作而拉起更強烈的警戒。隨著距離縮短，先前誤以為是仙塵的銀光竟是男子身上白色鱗片的反光。

他的腦中一片空白，除了童年那些愚蠢的公主與巨龍的傳說之外別無他物。

「我是青葉王國的及川徹，」他脫口而出。「你能綁架我嗎？」

／

岩泉幾乎以為自己的耳朵出了問題。先是他因為口渴而不得不在一個離城市很近的地方降落，卻預料之外遇到一個人類。一個希望他綁架他的人類。

「王子在皇宮裡的生活不好嗎？」他嘆了口氣，只見那位名為及川的漂亮王子睜大杏仁色的眼睛。

「你怎麼知道？」年輕的王子問，全然不覺他優雅的體態與藏在斗篷下的配件已出賣他的身分。及川在岩泉的注視下不顯絲毫退縮，但身為一條飛龍，岩泉的嗅覺與視覺比其他物種靈敏很多，他嗅得到緊張的氣味，也能從姿勢判斷及川的手指在斗篷下緊緊絞扭。

「飛龍不是白痴。」岩泉乾乾的說。

「噢。」及川只是這樣說。「我不知道飛龍也會知道這些。」

開啟對話從最開始就是錯誤的決定，岩泉分神想著，沒有專心聽及川一開一闔的唇辦究竟在說什麼⸺他極度渴望睡眠，沒有餘裕杵在這與某個逃家的王子辯論。

「……我保證我不會造成麻煩。」及川宣布結論，岩泉這才回過神來，看見他一臉期待混雜緊張，卻沒有半點低聲下氣苦苦求人的卑微。這不代表岩泉就會答應他。

「我沒要綁架你，也沒有要讓你跟。」他果斷的說，試圖以凌厲的目光嚇阻及川。「回去睡覺，然後假裝這一切都沒發生。」

「但我已經看到了」嚴厲的不悅顯然對及川沒用：「你必須連我一起帶。」他說。

「喂……」岩泉的洞穴離此處不遠，是快馬加鞭飛行就能在天亮後到達的地方。儘管是知道確切地點也很難到達的北方深山，這也不代表岩泉就想讓人知道。

僵持了許久，岩泉觀察著及川的動作，後者散發的味道沒有半點惡意，就算讓他無功而返大概也不會洩漏秘密。但岩泉不願承擔蹤跡被一大群人類發現的風險。

「我真的不會造成麻煩。」及川復述一遍，岩泉不再理會他，彎下腰掬了一掌清水澆在頭上。銳利的寒意把他灌的清醒，準備飛向另一段路。

他示意及川退開，探向體內那股自小熟悉的力量。

／

及川從沒見過那麼美的景象。

細小的火苗從他皮膚上的那些白色鱗片迸出，沿著皮膚往上下延伸，岩泉身上出現岩漿流過似的龜裂紋路，岩漿的尖端不斷分流，直到飛龍身上每一個鱗片被火光圈住。如果此刻觸碰他，及川覺得自己大概會燒傷。

然後他開始變形，背部長出翅膀的骨架，脊椎末端拉長成龍的尾巴。

他的體型變大，強烈的光讓及川幾乎睜不開眼。周圍的溫度降低，提供化身成龍的能量。及川在夜中打了個哆嗦，雙眼瞇成一個小小的縫。

一隻龍赫然出現在他眼前，鱗片在月光下有如一身銀甲。

與男子同樣的奇異綠瞳向下瞅著他，眼瞳中是相同的靈魂。

飛龍嚴肅的臉上看不出表情，但他等在原地沒有移動。及川這才後知後覺的發現這是要他爬到他身上的信號。龍鱗的觸感冰涼滑順，就像其他爬蟲類的鱗片。飛龍只會讓他們認可的人騎乘，因此及川只是爬上一隻腳，緊緊攀住。

飛龍張開翅膀，周圍隨著他的動作刮起強風，掀起青草的碎屑，其中還有一條刮傷及川的臉頰。他鼓動幾下翅膀，及川驚奇的發現飛龍的雙腳已然離地，正加快速度準備衝向天際。

空中，及川隱約覺得自己聽見身後城裡兩響的鐘聲，午夜已過，魔法卻沒有消失。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想到的小故事，不確定會不會有後續。


End file.
